I'm Where?
by KittyDeeDee
Summary: What would you do if you appeared in the past...in your parents' time? Say 'hi' or 'say die for making me do the dishes? lol Well this story is about Eleanor Lupin. Come along and read what happens! Time is 1995 Harry Potter and The Oder of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**Wotcher~ !**

**✿ A/N: I Don't own HP nor any of the character J.K. Rowling created! But Eleanor is my own character! Think of Georgie Henley as Eleanor, okay. In this fanfic Remus and Tonks survive the Battle of ****Hogwarts~! Hence the birth of a few of the OC characters I make up. Please enjoy and don't forget that reviewing in one of the happiest things y'all could do for me~!**

* * *

_****Eʟᴇᴀɴᴏʀ's P.O.V.** **_**Mɪᴅ-Jᴜʟʏ 2017**

_I can't believe Teddy is getting his own apartment! LUCKY! :( _ I thought to myself while packing his trunk.

_Yes! I'm packing his trunk two weeks before he leaves! Is there anything wrong that I wanna help my older brother out? _

_Didn't think so..._WOW I'm talking to myself, weird...

_I'll turn some music on! OKAY,THIS NEEDS TO STOP!_ I yell inside of my head.

I turned on the radio as Little Mix 'Stereo Soldier' came on.

_**"Yes! An oldie"**_, I said as I started to sing along and very off key, if you must know! XD

_**Boy Step a little closer **_

_**Cause I don't think you heard these words before (Yeah) **_

_**Lay me Left and Rock me Right **_

_**Baby lift me up so high **_

_**Take me to another world (Yea-Yeah)**_

_**Cause No one else will do (Wooh) **_

_**Don't wanna be by myself **_

_**I wanna be dancing with you**_

_**Cause your my Stereo, Stereo, Stereo Soldier (Ooh, Ooh) **_

_**My Stereo, Stereo... **_

_**"ELEANOR!"**_ Dad screamed from down stairs.

I turned the radio off, _**"Yes Daddy,"**_ I replied.

_I'm eight years old and still calling my father 'daddy'!_

I heard him sigh..._Okay, what's happening?_

**"Honey,"** He started again, **"I need you to go get Grandma Molly and Ginny. Your mum's water just broke..."**

Daddy was cut toff by a scream.

**"MUM! MUMMY! DADDY!"** I screamed my head off as I headed for my bedroom door while my long dirty blonde hair turns to a very pale pink.

**"Baby girl go now! Go get Molly and Ginny and tell them to meet us at St. Mungo's okay! We love you! See you soon!"** Daddy said as him and mommy left with a 'pop'.

Hmmm...okay I need my backpack and then I can go.

_Now where is it?_

I turned my room over so now it looks like hurricane came through before I found it in my closet.

_Really! Ugh!_

I turned and headed to the fireplace in my room. I grabbed a little floo powder and mumbled, **"Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London."**

* * *

_****Nʏᴍᴘʜᴀᴅᴏʀᴀ Tᴏɴᴋs P.O.V.** **_**Aᴜɢᴜsᴛ 1995**

**"So does everybody know the plan?"** Mad-Eye asked everyone once again. Everybody either nodded or said a mumbled yes.

**"Well then,"** Sirius begun,**"I guess that's the en-"**

_POP_ Someone's here, but looking around everybody is already here. I took my wand out just as others did the same. I looked around and saw Mad-Eye watching the door greatly, Remus and Sirius doing the same.

_Focus Tonks! Stay Focus!_ I thought to myself.

**"MOLLY! MOLLY! ARE YOU HERE?"** I heard yelling as the footsteps come closer..._but a girls' voice? Weird!_ I thought to myself. I looked at Molly Weasley from a cross the table, but she shook her head that she didn't know the voice.

**"GINNY! GINNY! HARRY! SIRIUS! ANYBODY HER-" **

The girls' voice stopped as soon as she came though the door.

We all have our wands pointed at her. Oops!

_A girl! What is she doing here at Headquarters? How did she get past our protection spells? She looks maybe eight or nine maybe...way too young to know about The Order!_ I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sirius' voice.

**"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET PASS THE PROTECTION SPELLS?"** Sirius yelled at her while managing to jump out of his seat and have his wand at her throat.

She didn't answer him, but I saw out of the corner of my eye that when he came towards her she dropped something that fell on the floor..._it looked like a backpack? Huh._

**"SIRIUS!"** Hissed Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye looks tense, but can you blame him. With everything going on who isn't?

**"Sirius, my boy,"** Dumbledore spoke from the head of the table, **"I don't think she can say anything with your wand less than an inch from her throat, now can she?"**

I looked over to him and he had a small smile playing a pond his lips as if there's an inside joke. I crake a smile at the sight.

Sirius sighed, **"I guess not." **Him also sporting a small smile.

He took his wand away from her and took a few steps back, but still kept his wand up.

**"I ask again who are you and how did you get in here without dieing,"** Sirius said again, but a little bit more of a claimer voice.

I look at the girl along with everybody else waiting for an answer. She still looks scared, but no longer in shock.

She opened her mouth to speak, but right as she was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins came in, she looked as if she's gone back into shock when she saw Harry.

**"Oh dear,"** I heard mumbled before yelling at the kids to get out of the kitchen.

_Wow! Did I just say 'kids'? I'm not even that old! Ugh...STAY FORCUS TONKS! STAY FORCUS! _I yell to myself inside my head.

**"Thank you Gran-I mean Mrs. Weasley."**

I looked at the girl. She might be young, but she has a firm voice. just smiled and nodded back at her.

**"How did you know Harry was here? Or Molly? Or Ginny?"** Sirius asked her. He looked unsure of what was going on, but wasn't trying to show it.

She took a deep breath not looking at Sirius, **"What year is it?"**

_What an odd question!_ I thought. I looked around the kitchen and see a few others with the same thoughts on their faces. _But how come she wasn't answering Sirius' question?_

**"How did you know they are he-"** Sirius started to question her again, but she cut him off.

**"PLEASE! I'm afraid to answer any questions without knowing the year,"** the girl begged.

Molly looked to Dumbledore as to whether or not she should answer the girl. Dumbledore nodded his head. Molly smiled at him then looked at the girl.

**"The year is 1995,"** Molly told her.

All the color from the girls' face was gone within a few seconds and her pale pink hair turned a bright violet. _So, she's a metamorphmagus too. But why is she now nervous?_ I thought to myself.

**"No no no no no,"** the girl mumbled to herself as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

**First chapter up! Yay~! What did Eleanor do? And how will she get back home? Duh duh duh! Thank you for stopping by! See y'all next chapter~! 33 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo again~! Funny seeing y'all here again! ;-)**

**✿ A/N: I Don't own HP nor any of the character J.K. Rowling created! But Eleanor is my own character! Think of Georgie Henley as Eleanor, okay. In this fanfic Remus and Tonks survive the Battle of ****Hogwarts~! Hence the birth of a few of the OC characters I make up. Please enjoy and don't forget that reviewing in one of the happiest things y'all could do for me~!**

* * *

_**Pʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜsʟʏ Iɴ I'ᴍ Wʜᴇʀᴇ?**_

_****Tonks P.O.V.****_

_**"How did you know Harry was here? Or Molly? Or Ginny?"**__ Sirius asked her. He looked unsure of what was going on, but wasn't trying to show it._

_She took a deep breath not looking at Sirius, __**"What year is it?"**_

_What an odd question! I thought. I looked around the kitchen and see a few others with the same thoughts on their faces. But how come she wasn't answering Sirius' question?_

_**"How did you know they are he-"**__ Sirius started to question her again, but she cut him off._

_**"PLEASE! I'm afraid to answer any questions without knowing the year,"**__ the girl begged._

_Molly looked to Dumbledore as to whether or not she should answer the girl. Dumbledore nodded his head. Molly smiled at him then looked at the girl._

_**"The year is 1995,"**__ Molly told her._

_All the color from the girls' face was gone within a few seconds and her pale pink hair turned a bright violet. _

_So, she's a metamorphmagus too. But why is she now nervous? I thought to myself._

_**"No no no no no,"**__ the girl mumbled to herself.__**  
**_

* * *

**{Still in Tonks P.O.V. }**

Looking around at the members some look uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. Sirius just looked confused, Remus looked lost in thought, same as Dumbledore, but Molly had that _mothering_ look on her face. _Oh no!_

Before anyone could say anything Molly had manged to get the scared girl into the seat next to me.

The girl didn't look at me nor anybody else. I looked and saw a few members giving me sympathy looks, but I didn't care and by the look of things she might start crying. Without thinking I pulled her closer and started to rub her arm in a comfort way.

She froze for a second, but then leaned on me and relaxed. Her hair turned to a dirty blonde, almost a light brown. _I'm guessing its her natural hair color._

I heard a chuckle from above and look up.

_Sirius, of course! Who else would laugh after what just happened? Oh, that's righ would!_

Before I can ask him _'what'_ he speaks.

**"Well, I guess metamorphmagus like to stick together, eh Tonks?"** Sirius said with a twinkle of a smile in his eyes.

I only glare at him, but I heard laughter come from beside me and we both look down and see the girl laughing. As Sirius sat down the girl took a few deep breaths. She looks up to see all of us looking at her. She blushes.

**"Sorry everybody,"** She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

Dumbledore looked over at her and spook, **"It's alright dear, but please enlighten us to who you are,how you got here,and to why you said sorry?"**

The girl looked at all of us and sighed, **"I'm sorry for scaring everybody, but I'm not from here."**

Snape now took that as his cue to speak, **"What do you mean your not from here?"**

_You could hear the venom leaking from each word! What a slim-ball! Ugh! I thought to myself._

She looked at Snape in a shock like state for a moment or two, but then shook her head. She didn't look at us this time.

**"Do you mean London?"** Remus asked.

The second Remus started talking her head popped up and looked at him. _It's kind of creepy cause as soon as he stopped talking he looked at her too. Weird right?_

Nobody dared to move or even speak.

Finally Remus shook his head, **"Do I know you? You young lady remind me of someone."**

The girl cracked a smile. A small one, but a smile none the less.

**"My daddy always tells me that I look like my mummy all the time,"** the girl stated. But as soon as she said that the color that once returned to her face is now gone again.

Before anybody could ask another question, Dumbledore spook, **"My dear child, why did you come in here, of all places Grimmauld Place, calling for Molly, Ginny, and Harry?"**

**"Eleanor,"** the girl begun, **"My name is Eleanor and I said I'm not from here is because I just came from 2017. The time I'm from. I was born October 31, 2009."**

Everybody just sat still unsure of what to do.

_We have a time traveler with us? A witch by that too...Wow! I thought. Wow! This doesn't happen everyday!_

**"But why on earth would you come to Grimmauld Place in the future?"** Sirius asked her..._I mean Eleanor. What a beautiful name!_ I thought. **"It's my home. Why would you come to visit me?"**

Eleanor bit her lip as to whether or not she should answer him. But before she could open her mouth a strange tune started to play..._it sounded like...like a band kinda like the weird sisters, but it sounds more...girly._

**"What's that?"** Mad-Eye asked clearly not amused by the song.

**"It's my computer sir...can I please go get it and see who's callin' me?"** Eleanor asked him.

Mad-Eye looked taken back. **"What's a com-put-er?"** he asked.

**"It's a muggle electronic sir,"** she replied.

**"Hump...I muggle electron-thingy you say,"** Arthur begun to ask about future muggle things..._GREAT!_ **"What does it do?"**

Eleanor sigh,** "It's a way to communicate with each other. Please sir I NEED to answer this!"** Eleanor stressed the word _'NEED'_ very clearly.

Mad-Eye and Dumbledore both agree. Eleanor got up and went over to her bag that fell earlier-

**"Wait!"** Sirius cried, **"What if this is a trap!"**

I rolled my eyes at him, but he does have a good point. We've only known her for a matter of minutes. Eleanor sighed and rolled her eye at him.

**"Fine,"** she begun, **"Can you open up the bag and get out a object that looks like a book, but has an apple on it...yes that's it."**

While she was telling Sirius step by step all of us decided to either get a good look at it or watch out for any traps.

Sirius looks as if it's gonna bit him.

I heard a sigh for Eleanor. **"Oh Paddie-footie! It's ****_NOT_**** gonna bite you! Your reacting the same way as mummy did! Just open it before we miss the call!"**

Sirius slowly opens the apple book thingy and as soon as it opened-

**"ELEANOR BORA LUPIN!"**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter two! You guys now know Eleanor's last name! hehehe :)**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**안녕하세요 모두~! {Google translate: Hello everybody~! _in Korean_****} Funny seeing y'all here again! ;-)**

**✿ A/N: I Don't own HP nor any of the character J.K. Rowling created! But Eleanor is my own character! Think of Georgie Henley as Eleanor, okay. In this fanfic Remus and Tonks survive the Battle of ****Hogwarts~! Hence the birth of a few of the OC characters I make up. Please enjoy and don't forget that reviewing in one of the happiest things y'all could do for me~!**

**A HUGE Thank you to: 1eragon33 and Illa 321 for reviewing chapter 2! This chapter is dedicated to y'all, enjoy~! C:**

**This chapter is still in Tonks P.O.V. until it says so, ha! XP**

* * *

_**Pʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜsʟʏ Iɴ I'ᴍ Wʜᴇʀᴇ?**_

_**"But why on earth would you come to Grimmauld Place in the future?"** Sirius asked her...I mean Eleanor. What a beautiful name! I thought. _

_**"It's my home. Why would you come to visit me?"**_

_Eleanor bit her lip as to whether or not she should answer him. But before she could open her mouth a strange tune started to play...it sounded like...like a band kinda like the weird sisters, but it sounds more...girly._

_**"What's that?"** Mad-Eye asked clearly not amused by the song._

_**"It's my computer sir...can I please go get it and see who's calling me?"** Eleanor asked him._

_Mad-Eye looked taken back. **"What's a computer?"** he asked._

_**"It's a muggle electronic, sir,"** she replied._

_**"Hump...I muggle electron-thingy you say,"** Arthur begun to ask about future muggle things...GREAT! **"What does it do?"**_

_Eleanor sigh, **"It's a way to communicate with each other. Please sir I NEED to answer this!"** Eleanor stressed the word 'NEED' very clearly._

_Mad-Eye and Dumbledore both agree. Eleanor got up and went over to her bag that fell earlier-_

_**"Wait!"** Sirius cried, **"What if this is a trap!"**_

_I rolled my eyes at him, but he does have a good point. We've only known her for about thirty minutes. Eleanor sighed and rolled her eye at him._

_**"Fine,"** she begun, **"Can you open up the bag and get out a object that looks like a book, but has an apple on it...yes that's it."**_

_While she was telling Sirius step by step all of us decided to either get a good look at it or watch out for any traps._

_Sirius looks as if it's gonna bit him._

_I heard a sigh for Eleanor. **"Oi! Padfoot! It's NOT gonna bite you! Your reacting the same way as mum did! Just open it before we miss the call!"**_

_Sirius slowly opens the apple computer thingy and as soon as it opened-_

_**"ELEANOR BORA**** LUPIN!"**_

* * *

**Chapter #3**

_What's Molly's screaming voice doing coming out of the computer?_

**"Wait until I get my hands on that girl!"** Molly mumbled off to someone off to the side of the screen?

Eleanor cracked a smile at the threat.

_What? But wait-THAT'S NOT MOLLY!_

**"GINNY?"** Both Molly and I screamed at the screen.

Whoever is on the other side of the computer jumped. She looks like Ginny, but in her looked away from us then looked back. She looked just as confused.

**"But...how...Mum, Tonks...how are you there? Your here with m-"** Ginny was cut off with a scream.

**"AAAAHHHHHHH! O U C H!"** A woman screamed in the background. **"REMUS! Where is Eleanor? She's going to miss her baby brothers' birth!"** The woman cried to a 'Remus' In the background. Everybody, but Eleanor looks confused.

**"Shit,"** Ginny mumbled.

**"Ginny! We need you in here!"** Somebody cried in the background.

**"GINNY!"** Molly yelled into the computer, **"Language please!"**

While Molly scolded at a '_future Ginny'_? Eleanor moved closer to the computer.

**"MUM! MUMMY!"** Eleanor cried trying to get closer to the computer.

Future Ginny looked back at us when she heard Eleanor's voice.

**"I'm not even going to ask how you got into the past, but-"**

**"GINNY! WE NEED YOU NOW! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"** The same voice from earlier said.

Future Ginny sighed, **"Harry, honey! Come talk to your goddaughter! I gotta get in there!"**

Future Ginny said to _'Harry'_ off to the side of the screen, then she looks back at us, **"Hang in there Eleanor, okay? Love you baby!"**

Future Ginny moved away from the screen and headed into the room in the background.

I started to hear silent crying. I looked around and saw a tear stained Eleanor.

**"Oh Eleanor,"** Eleanor looked at me with tearful eyes, **"come here sweetheart."** I said motioning for her to come and sit with me.

_What! I know it might look weird, but it felt right to comfort her._

Eleanor didn't hesitate and sat down with me and put her head in my neck.

* * *

****Remus Lupin P.O.V.****

_I have a daughter?_ I thought to myself in very much over clouded shock. _Eleanor is very pretty young lady, but I don't have dark blonde hair...Harry's her god-father?_

_If I EVER had a child, Sirius would be the godfather, unless something happen-Don't Remus! Don't think negative! Not now, not here!...but what about my wolf...situation? I don't want anybody to inherit that!_ I thought to myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I can think later right now I need to focus. I look around and my eyes stop to Tonks and Eleanor.

_Tonks_, I thought dreamy, _STOP Remus! Don't fall for somebody like her! She deserves much better than you! Some lucky fella who isn't dangerous, older..a lot older, unemployed, and well the list goes on and on. Point is Remus don't fall for her! That's the LAST thing you need going on during a war! I sigh, Tonks is a beautiful woman. I wonder-STOP REMUS!_

I snap out of my thoughts as a hand is waving in front of my face.

I look around before answering, **"What? What's going on?"**

_Wow! That was a stupid way to answer._ I thought to myself.

I heard laughter, I look to my right and see Eleanor laughing in her hands. She's not the only one, looking around I see almost everybody laughing or smiling...except for Snape, but he's Snape. He always looks expressionless.

Eleanor finally calmed down enough to talk.

I raise an eyebrow at the young girl. She caught my eyes then looked away blushing.

_Hump...why does that action look so familiar?_ I thought to myself.

**"D-I mean Remus! What were you thinking about a moment ago?"** Eleanor asked, looking me in the eye.

I'm flabbergasted. _Why on earth would she ask me that question?_

**"Nothing Eleanor, nothing that you need to worry about."** I replied with a small smile.

Hump...came a small sigh from Eleanor. She had a troublesome look on her face.

**"What's wrong, sweetheart?"** Molly Weasley asked her.

Eleanor looked up all wide eyed and was fiddling with her hands on her lap.

**"Oh, Mrs. Weasley you scared me!"** Eleanor replied overly dramatic while putting her hands in the hands over the heart trick and her hair turning a mint green.

Before Molly could say anything she continued, **"It's just the answer D-I mean Remus said is the exact same one my daddy says to my mummy after she catches him looking at her."**

I chuckled and heard some others laughing. I heard _'busted'_ come from Bill Weasley's mouth. I silently agree with him._But who is her mother I was checking out?_

Sirius was still laughing while asking his question, **"Eleanor, sweetheart, just asking but what was your mummy's reply to that and of what time of the day was it?"**

Just as Eleanor was about to say something-

**"SIRIUS!"**

* * *

**Wonder who called out Paddiefootie's name? Lol The more feedback I get, the earlier chapter 4 comes out! 33**


	4. Chapter 4

**hallo allerseits~! {Google translate: Hello everybody~! _in German_ } Funny seeing y'all here again...again! X-)**

**✿ A/N: I Don't own HP nor any of the character J.K. Rowling created! But Eleanor is my own character! Think of Georgie Henley as Eleanor, okay. In this fanfic Remus and Tonks survive the Battle of ****Hogwarts~! Hence the birth of a few of the OC characters I make up. Please enjoy and don't forget that reviewing in one of the happiest things y'all could do for me~!**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO: 1eragon33, Illa 321, & RoGoExpress FOR REVIEWING MY STORY SO FAR!**

**And 1eragon33 got the correct answer from my question in the last chapter!**

* * *

_******Pʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜsʟʏ Iɴ I'ᴍ Wʜᴇʀᴇ?**_

_**"D-I mean Remus! What were you thinking about a moment ago?"** Eleanor asked, looking me in the eye._

_I'm flabbergasted. Why on earth would she ask me that question?_

_**"Nothing Eleanor, nothing that you need to worry about."** I replied with a small smile._

_Hump...came a small sigh from Eleanor. She had a troublesome look on her face._

_**"What's wrong, sweetheart?"** Molly Weasley asked her._

_Eleanor looked up all wide eyed and was fiddling with her hands on her lap._

_**"Oh, Mrs. Weasley you scared me!"** Eleanor replied overly dramatic while putting her hands in the hands over the heart trick and her hair turning a mint green._

_Before Molly could say anything she continued, **"It's just the answer D-I mean Remus said is the exact same one my daddy says to my mummy after she catches him looking at her."**_

_I chuckled and heard some others laughing. I heard 'busted' come from Bill Weasley's mouth. I silently agree with him._

_Sirius was still laughing while asking his question, **"Eleanor, sweetheart, just asking but what was your mummy's reply to that and of what time of the day was it?"**_

_Just as Eleanor was about to say something-_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****Eleanor's P.O.V.****

**"SIRIUS!"** Came the firm voice of Uncle Harry from my computer. **"Sirius, I think you and I both know the answer to that question. Besides Eleanor hasn't had the birds and bees talk yet with her parents."**

_The birds and bees talk? What's that? Is it a game?_ I think to myself.

A grin spread across my face as soon as I looked at my computer and saw Uncle Harry sitting behind the screen.

**"UNCLE HARRY!"** I screamed jumping from my spot next to mu-I mean Tonks and ran over to the computer to see him better.

Uncle Harry smiled at me, but for some reason it didn't reach his eyes.

**"Hey puppy,"** Uncle Harry said to me. _He looks sad...why? What's going on?_

**"Hi Uncle Harry,"** I replied with a small wave, **"You look sad...what's going on? Is the baby outta mummy yet?"**

The small smile that was on Uncle Harrys' face is now gone.

**"Sweetheart,"** Uncle Harry begun, **"the baby, your little brother, accidentally bit your mummy's tummy-"**

All the woman in the room let out different cries.

**"-awhile ago and now she is bleeding inside her body and the healers, including Aunt Ginny, are with her right no-"**

**"HARRY!"** Yelled a familiar voice running towards Uncle Harry.

**"Teddy? What are you doing here? Is your Auror training done for today?"** Uncle Harry asked Teddy looking at his watch then back up at the 19 year old.

**"BUBBA!"** I screamed at Teddy, **"Bubba! Bubba! How is mummy?" **By now I was less than an inch from the computer.

**"Ellie, puppy, back away from the screen, okay?"** Teddy said to me.

I felt Grandma Weasley try to pull me away, but I wasn't having it!

_I want mummy!_

I felt myself start to cry.

**"TEDDY! I WANT MUMMY! I WANT MUMMY! I WANT MUMMY TO HOLD ME!"** I cried into the computer screen.

I heard whispering behind me, but I ignored them.

I felt hands start to pull on me, I started to whimper, **"I want mummy...I want mummy...I wa-"**

**"SSSssshhhhhh! Baby, ssshhhhh! I got ya!"** I heard mummy's voice in my ear, **"It's me Tonks. Eleanor, it's me Tonks. I got ya. Everything is going to be okay."** I heard mummy's voice purr into my ear.

I felt myself calm down and get pulled into past mummy's lap. I buried my tear stained face into mummy's hair and neck.

* * *

****Remus Lupin P.O.V.****

I heard a chuckle from the computer along with some of the other members and I saw a bubblegum pink hair, dark brown eyes guy, apparently named Teddy next to a _future Harry_.

**"Even in the past your a mummy's girl,"** Teddy said with a teasing smile at Eleanor.

**"Teddy!"** I watch Harry turn to Teddy, **"I don't think they knew the whole situation, do they know who your parents are Eleanor?" **Uncle Harry asked Eleanor. She nodded her head no.

Teddy's mouth forms a perfect 'O'

**"Mummy's girl?"** I whisper, mostly to myself, but apparently not quiet enough. **"I marry Tonks and have a daughter named Eleanor?"** I ask the future Harry.

**"Harry! Before you say anything, I was sent down here from mum's room to tell you that Jt was finally born and they want you to be the godfather...again."** Teddy said to the future Harry.

**"WHAT?! Why are you just telling me this now?! We have been talking with them for about five minutes now!"** Harry shouted at Teddy.

**"Sorry, but go now! I'll take care of everything here. Go!"** Teddy said to Harry as Harry jumped up out of his seat and off to the room.

**"Bye,"** Teddy said after him.

A lot of us look around confused. Molly is looking like she is about to explode. But before anyone can say anything Teddy turns back to us.

**"Well, don't you guys wish that was all the drama, huh?"** Teddy asked with laughter in his voice.

**"There's more?"** Arthur Weasley asked in a small voice. I think he's still trying to understand everything. Who isn't.

Teddy laughed a little, **"Yes, but not much I guess."**

I looked at Eleanor who was smiling at Teddy through the computer.

**"Tell them Teddy! Tell them! Tell them who your mummy and daddy are!"** Eleanor said while bouncing in Tonks' lap.

_Who are his parents?_ I thought to myself_...WAIT-_

**"Teddy, by a chance is your last name Lupin?"** I heard myself ask the question.

Sirius turned to me.

**"How you come up with that idea?"** He asked me. _Is he really that daft?_

**"Well Sirius,"** I begun, **"First off Eleanor called Teddy 'Bubba' and if I'm right that term is a muggle term for saying 'older brother'. Am I right Eleanor?"** I asked her.

She looked up at me smiling and nodding yes.

**"And second, Teddy's hair changes color just like Eleanor's and...Tonks'. And from what I've heard that gene can only be inherited,"** I said.

Eleanor's smile was so wide I don't think it will fade for awhile. Before Eleanor could answer Teddy spoke up.

**"Yes, and that ladies and gentlemen is where I get my brains from."** He said with laughter in his eyes, **"My full name is Edward Remus Lupin."**

_Wow! I have a son? A fully grown son?_ I thought to myself.

**"How old are you?"** Sirius asked Teddy.

Teddy now looked uncomfortable.

**"I was born a few months before the second wizard war ended. March 2, 1998,"** He said looking me in the eye.

_Three years! In just three years I'll be a father and Tonks will be a mother... _My thinking was cut off with a question.

**"So, we won right?"** Sirius asked with hope in his voice.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! Teddy enters! Lol XP **

**Yo! Please review! It makes the next chapter come out faster! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde~! {Google translate hello everybody~! _in French_} Funny seeing y'all here again...again! X-)**

**✿ A/N: I Don't own HP nor any of the character J.K. Rowling created! But Eleanor is my own character! Think of Georgie Henley as Eleanor, okay. In this fanfic Remus and Tonks survive the Battle of ****Hogwarts~! Hence the birth of a few of the OC characters I make up. Please enjoy and don't forget that reviewing in one of the happiest things y'all could do for me~!**

* * *

_**Pʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜsʟʏ Iɴ I'ᴍ Wʜᴇʀᴇ?**_

_**"There's more?"**__ Arthur Weasley asked in a small voice. I think he's still trying to understand isn't._

_Teddy laughed a little, __**"Yes, but not much I guess."**_

_I looked at Eleanor who was smiling at Teddy through the computer._

_**"Tell them Teddy! Tell them! Tell them who your mummy and daddy are!"**__ Eleanor said while bouncing in Tonks' lap._

_Who are his parents? I thought to myself...WAIT-_

_**"Teddy, by a chance is your last name Lupin?"**__ I heard myself ask the question._

_Sirius turned to me._

_**"How you come up with that idea?"**__ He asked me. Is he really that daft?_

_**"Well Sirius,"**__ I begun, __**"First off Eleanor called Teddy 'Bubba' and if I'm right that term is a muggle term for saying 'older brother'. Am I right Eleanor?"**__ I asked her._

_She looked up at me smiling and nodding yes._

_**"And second, Teddy's hair changes color just like Eleanor's and...Tonks'. And from what I've heard that gene can only be inherited,"**__ I said._

_Eleanor's smile was so wide I don't think it will fade for awhile. Before Eleanor could answer Teddy spoke up._

_**"Yes, and that ladies and gentlemen is where I get my brains from."**__ He said with laughter in his eyes, __**"My full name is Edward Remus Lupin."**_

_Wow! I have a son? A fully grown son? I thought to myself._

_**"How old are you?"**__ Sirius asked Teddy._

_Teddy now looked uncomfortable._

_**"I was born a few months before the second wizard war ended. March 2, 1998,"**__ He said looking me in the eye._

_Three years! In just three years I'll be a father and Tonks will be a mother... My thinking was cut off with a question._

_**"So, we won right?"**__ Sirius asked with hope in his voice._

* * *

**Chapter 5 ******Remus Lupin P.O.V.****

All of us looked at Teddy, except Eleanor. But I think she already knows.

**"Yes,"** Teddy begun, I saw happiness spread across members faces, **"But like in every war there is always a price."** He finished that sentence looking sad.

**"Price? What kind of a price?"** Bill Weasley asked Teddy, although I think Bill might know the answer but wants to make sure.

**"Their lives,"** Teddy said, **"In order to win the second wizard war some wizards and witches died in the process, but they knew that they were dieing for a greater cause."**

Nobody said anything for awhile, we just sat there.

People have already died for our cause? Like James and Lily, but why more wizards...

**"Is there anybody in this room that either of you haven't met?"** Arthur Weasley asked in a whisper, but yet everyone seemed to heard him.

Both Teddy and Eleanor look like they don't want to answer that question.

**"Um, well maybe we shouldn't-"**

**"Teddy! Is that man over there with the greasy black hair,"** pointing at Snape, **"The Prof-ess-or that Harry names Albus after?"** Eleanor curiously asked Teddy.

_Harry...NAMED...someone...after...Snape?_ I thought to myself _How bad does the war get?_

**"SNAPE? Harry named somebody after _Snape_?"** Sirius asked with venom leaking from his voice looking back and forth from Teddy and Snape.

Teddy sighed, **"Yes Eleanor. The man you pointed at was Professor Snape and for a short time Headmaster at Hogwarts."**

_Headmaster? Snape? The war really must be bad enough that Snape was headmaster!_

I saw Eleanor stand up, which got everybody's attention, walked over to Snape and just...stared at him with her head tilted to the right side a bit.

**"Wait! Teddy dear, you said was! Does Professor Snape die?"** Professor McGonagall asked.

_Snape dies? I thought Sure we might dislike each other, but him dieing?_

**"You dear Pro-fess-or are a very brave man! One of the bravest men Uncle Harry has ever met,"** Eleanor said with a watery smile.

Without warning Eleanor...hugged Snape. **"Thank you!"** Eleanor whispered to him.

Still holding onto Eleanor Snape turned to Teddy, **"How do I die?"**

**"You, Professor die very bravely by the hands of Voldemort,"** Teddy said with a strain voice.

Everybody looked stunted as if they were hit with a stunning spell.

**"I get killed by...The Dark Lord?"** Snape asked in shock.

Eleanor let go of him to look him in the eye.

**"No matter how much you and Uncle Harry disliked each other Uncle Harry said the way you died wasn't right, but you died for a good cause saving lives,"** Eleanor said starting to cry.

**"Teddy, when can I go back home? I miss Mummy and Daddy!"** Eleanor cried to Teddy.

I don't even know her yet, even if she is my own child, she's braking my heart.

**"TEDDY,"** yelled a voice from Teddy's background.

**"Dad? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with mum?"** Teddy asked the man coming towards him.

**"Your mum is fine. She's a fighter and it's not like its her first time giving birth...but from the looks of it I'm now going to have a child who inherited MY gene. Neither you nor Eleanor inherited it, but Jt does? But everything is alright now! But where is Eleanor, Teddy?"** The man said.

_Wow! The man looks just like me, but older...weird!_ I thought.

**"Um, dad,"** Teddy scratched the back of his head, **"look at the computer."**

**"Wha-"** The man begun to say as he turned to us.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON TEDDY?"** The man asked Teddy. His voice getting louder with every word.

**"Hi Daddy,"** Eleanor said from the seat next to me. I jumped. _When did she get so quiet?_

'Future Remus' let out a sigh, **"THANK GOD you are alright Eleanor! But what in hopping lizards are you doing in the past? I told you to go get Molly, Harry, Ginny, and their family."**

**"WAIT!"** Sirius screamed** "HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY GET TOGETHER IN THE FUTURE?"**

Eleanor laughed, **"No silly! Their names are Harry and Ginny Potter and they have three kids. James Sirius Potter,13, Albus Severus Potter,11, and Lily Luna Potter,8, like me."** Eleanor said with a smile.

Molly Weasley had an absolutely over excited face, Arthur Weasley looked to be in shock, while Bill Weasley face was turning a purplish color in pure anger.

_He-he payback is a bitch isn't it?_ I thought.

Before Bill could say anything, Molly did.

**"I'm a grandmother?"** She squealed.

**"Yes,"** The man replied. _The man really does look like me, but older and Eleanor and Teddy called him dad...is he me in the future?_ I thought to myself.

**"Are you me in the future?"** I felt the words come out of my mouth.

Everybody held their breaths waiting for the answer...

**"Yes,"** The man said...err...the future me said...err...never mind its a bit confusing.

**"W O W Moony! You get OLD!"** Sirius joked.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but here's Chapter 5! **

**The more reviews the sooner the next chapter! :) 33**


	6. Chapter 6

**みなさんこんにちは~! {Google translate Hello Everybody~! in Japanese} ^^  
**

**✿ A/N: I Don't own HP nor any of the character J.K. Rowling created! But Eleanor is my own character! Think of Georgie Henley as Eleanor, okay. In this fanfic Remus and Tonks survive the Battle of ****Hogwarts~! Hence the birth of a few of the OC characters I make up. Please enjoy and don't forget that reviewing in one of the happiest things y'all could do for me~!**

* * *

_**Pʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜsʟʏ Iɴ I'ᴍ Wʜᴇʀᴇ?**_

_**"TEDDY,"**__ yelled a voice from Teddy's background._

_**"Dad? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with mum?"**__ Teddy asked the man coming towards him._

_**"Your mum is fine. She's a fighter and it's not like its her first time giving birth...but from the looks of it I'm now going to have a child who inherited MY gene. Neither you nor Eleanor inherited it, but Jt does? But everything is alright now! But where is Eleanor, Teddy?"**__ The man said._

_Wow! The man looks just like me, but older...weird! I thought._

_**"Um, dad,"**__ Teddy scratched the back of his head, __**"look at the computer."**_

_**"Wha-"**__ The man begun to say as he turned to us._

_**"WHAT IS GOING ON TEDDY?"**__ The man asked Teddy. His voice getting louder with every word._

_**"Hi Daddy,"**__ Eleanor said from the seat next to me. I jumped. When did she get so quiet?_

_'Future Remus' let out a sigh, __**"THANK GOD you are alright Eleanor! But what in hopping lizards are you doing in the past? I told you to go get Molly, Harry, Ginny, and their family."**_

_**"WAIT!" **Sirius screamed** "HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY GET TOGETHER IN THE FUTURE?"**_

_Eleanor laughed, __**"No silly! Their names are Harry and Ginny Potter and they have three kids. James Sirius Potter,13, Albus Severus Potter,11, and Lily Luna Potter,8, like me."**__ Eleanor said with a smile._

_Molly Weasley had an absolutely over excited face, Arthur Weasley looked to be in shock, while Bill Weasley face was turning a purplish color in pure anger._

_He-he payback is a bitch isn't it? I thought._

_Before Bill could say anything, Molly did._

_**"I'm a grandmother?"**__ She squealed._

_**"Yes,"**__ The man replied. The man really does look like me, but older and Eleanor and Teddy called him dad...is he me in the future? I thought to myself._

_**"Are you me in the future?"**__ I felt the words come out of my mouth._

_Everybody held their breaths waiting for the answer..._

_**"Yes,"**__ The man said...err...the future me said...err...never mind its a bit confusing._

_**"W O W Moony! You get OLD!"**__ Sirius joked._

* * *

**Chapter 6** ****Remus Lupin P.O.V.****

Future me laughed.

**"Sirius, dear friend, oh how I've missed your humor,"** Future me replied.

Everyone in the past paled deeply.

**"Missed, you mea-,"** Molly begun, but Sirius cut her off.

**"Molly, I knew that if Remus had a kid and I wasn't the godfather and that if Harry named a son after me then I know I don't make it to that time period,"** Sirius stated calmly.

**"Sirius,"** Molly begun, **"how can you be so calm about this?"**

_Yeah how can you be calm?_

**"Because Molly, I know I'm going to die for a great cause,"** Sirius replied... **"I don't die pathetically right?"** Sirius asked my future self.

**"No Sirius. You don't die pathetic at all,"** He replied,

**"Now Eleanor, do you want to see your new baby brother?"** While saying this future Remus was moving the tablet on his side of the communication to the hospital room Tonks was in.

Everyone in the past watched the change of the background as Remus was moving down the hallway and into a new room.

**"YES!YES!YES!OH YES PLEASE DADDY!"** Eleanor told her daddy through the computer.

* * *

****Eleanor's P.O.V.****

**"Remus! Remus, is that Eleanor I hear through the tablet?"** I heard mummy ask daddy in the future.

**"MUMMY! MUMMY, IS THAT YOU?"** I yell trying to see mummy.

I turn around to everybody in the past looking on trying to see what's going on in the future. I saw mummy looking at me with a watery smile and daddy was next to her, but looking at the computer.

**"Eleanor,"** Came Daddy's voice from the screen, **"I would like you to meet your new baby brother, James Thomas Lupin, and also your mum whom has just given birth to him."**

Daddy turned to tab-let so it now shows mummy ..._and mummy is holding...a blanket...why?_

**"Um...daddy? Why is mummy holding a blanket?"** I ask very confused right now.

I heard laughter as soon as I finished my question.

HUMP!

_I was being serious! Why are they laughing at me? I'm not stupid, but I don't see any baby with mummy!_

**"Oh Remus, sweetheart, move it so Eleanor can see Jt,"** Mummy said to daddy through the screen.

The movement was very fast and the next thing I see is a small head.

**"Oh Mummy! Is this Jt?"** I asked very excitedly.

Mummy only nodded her head.

**"Yes puppy, but you have to be quiet, okay? Jt is asleep at the moment."** Daddy told me.

_WOW! So that it what a baby looks like!_ I thought very excitedly.

**"Is that really Tonks in the future?"** Padfoot asked.

I turned to him. _Didn't he already learn that her name isn't Tonks, it's mummy?_

**"Paddie-footie,"** he turned to me, **"Her name isn't Tonks...it's Mummy...duh!"** I replied as if it was so obvious.

He laughed at me!

**"Sweetheart,"** Mummy from the past said to me, **"My name before 'Mummy' was Tonks."**

**"Oh,"** was all I could reply.

Movement from the door in the future brought all of our attention to the screen. Daddy was still behind the tab-let and mummy and Jt were still sitting in bed, so who was there?

**"Remus, I got the time turner ready to go get Eleanor from 1995,"** Said a familiar male voice.

**"Okay, Ron-"** Daddy begun.

**"Are you sure I shouldn't go get her Remus?"** Mummy asked Daddy in the future, **"I'm just as-"**

**"Tonks, you've just giving a birth to a baby boy. Yes, in auor training you are as classified as Ron, but I'm not letting you go!"** Daddy told mummy.

**"But-"**

**"No!"**

**"But-"**

**"No!"**

**"But Remus!"**

**"NO Nymphadora! And that is final! Got it?"** Daddy told mummy.

**"Fine Remus fine. Ron can go and get Eleanor, but Ron if anything happens I'm SO talking to Hermione, got it?"** Mummy told Uncle Ron, who was behind the screen, in a deathly tone.

I didn't hear any _'pop'_, but I did see some sort of wind blow mummy's hair to the right.

**"Sweetheart we love you and will see you soon, okay! Bye Baby!"** Mummy said to me through the screen waving Jt's baby hand in her own. Whom was now awake.

**"Eleanor I'm going to turn the tablet off now, okay? Ron will be there soon, got it?"** Daddy spoke from behind the screen.

I nodded at first, but then realized he wouldn't see it, **"Yes Daddy! See you soon two! Love you! Bye-bye!"** I replied.

Daddy did what he said and turned the connection off and the computer screen went blank.

**"Well,"** came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, **"I guess we should say our goodbyes and get you young lady ready to go back home, young lady."**

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 6 is up! And y'all get to see Tonks and Jt! :-)**

**Please please please review, favorite, and many more! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Γεια σε όλους~! {Google translate Hello Everybody~! _in Greek_}**

**A/N -****Okay, I'm really sad with you guys! )-; Nobody reviewed on Chapter 6! I WAS BAILING MY EYES OUT! Well, maybe not _bailing_, but I was very sad for a few days. That's not your guys ****fault maybe I'm just a bad writer..._hump!_ {Type into Google - _How can I get better at writing a fanfic?_ Click on some random website - There isn't any right answer to your question, maybe the problem is within the author..._Gees thanks Google~! XP _} Lol, sorry about that I'm an odd person who likes to make jokes that don't seem to be funny to anybody else. This chapter is the FINALE chapter! *Gasp!* DUH DUH DUhhhh! I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter and have enjoyed this story of mine~!**

**Again I am not the famous and amazingly talented author J.K. Rowling so therefore I don't own HP or any of the other original characters, no matter how many times I wish.**

**I do own Eleanor and now baby James Thomas, Awe~! hehehe**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEWS ARE VERY HELPFUL AND KIND!(:**

* * *

_**Pʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜsʟʏ Iɴ I'ᴍ Wʜᴇʀᴇ?**_

_**"Remus, I got the time turner ready to go get Eleanor from 1995,"** Said a familiar male voice._

_**"Okay, Ron-"** Daddy begun._

_**"Are you sure I shouldn't go get her Remus?"** Mummy asked Daddy in the future, **"I'm just as-"**_

_**"Tonks, you've just giving a birth to a baby boy. Yes, in auor training you are as classified as Ron, but I'm not letting you go!"** Daddy told mummy._

_**"But-"**_

_**"No!"**_

_**"But-"**_

_**"No!"**_

_**"But Remus!"**_

_**"NO Nymphadora! And that is final! Got it?"** Daddy told mummy._

_**"Fine Remus fine. Ron can go and get Eleanor, but Ron if anything happens I'm SO talking to Hermione, got it?"** Mummy told Uncle Ron, who was behind the screen, in a deathly tone._

_I didn't hear any 'pop', but I did see some sort of wind blow mummy's hair to the right._

_**"Sweetheart we love you and will see you soon, okay! Bye Baby!"** Mummy said to me through the screen waving Jt's baby hand in her own. Whom was now awake._

_**"Eleanor I'm going to turn the tablet off now, okay? Ron will be there soon, got it?"** Daddy spoke from behind the screen._

_I nodded at first, but then realized he wouldn't see it, **"Yes Daddy! See you soon two! Love you! Bye-bye!"** I replied._

_Daddy did what he said and turned the connection off and the computer screen went blank._

_**"Well,"** came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, **"I guess we should say our goodbyes and get you young lady ready to go back home."**_

* * *

**Chapter #7 ******Eleanor Lupin's P.O.V.****

All I could manage to say was, **"I guess so."** I got out of my chair and went to get my backpack, which by the way is Hello Kitty.

Don't get me wrong, I _DO_ wanna go home to mummy and daddy, but I will miss everybody I have met tonight. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

_I will not cry I will not cry!_ I told myself

I went around the table and hugged any living thing alive I could find. Right as I got to daddy a bright light came into the kitchen. Daddy pulled me behind him and he had his wand out. Everyone got their wands out.

_Hump! What am I chop liver?_ I thought to myself.

**"Am I in the right time period?"** I heard a male voice ask himself.

**"Uncle Ron!"** I yelled from behind daddy's leg. My head only reached his waist.

**"Eleanor! Oh thank goodness! I honestly thought I went to the wrong time period for a moment."** Uncle Ron told me.

Everyone put their wands down and I stood next to daddy.

**"Ron? My Ronniekins? Is that you?"** Grandma Weasley asked Uncle Ron.

He turned to her. **"Yes mum! Its me, Ronald. How have you and dad been?"**

All Grandma Weasley could do was run to him and sob into his chest.

Everybody was quiet for a minute listening to her sobbing while Uncle Ron rubbed her back.

**"Ron,"** Grandma Weasley said from Uncle Ron's chest.

**"Yes mum,"** he replied.

**"Ron, sweetie, you need to lose some weight. Got it?"** Grandma Weasley said.

**"Love you too mum,"** Uncle Ron replied unfazed from her remark, **"You sound just like Hermione and Ginny."**

I heard a few chuckles from some of the other wizards.

Grandma Weasley moved away from Uncle Ron and back towards Grandpa Weasley who was still slightly chuckling.

**"That goes for you to Arthur!"** Grandma Weasley said to Grandpa Weasley.

That just brought on more laugher and Grandpa's ears turned a little red.

Chuckling Uncle Ron turned back to me.

_Uh Oh!_ I thought to myself.

**"Eleanor, you ready to go?"** He asked me.

_NO! I'M NOT READY!_ I screamed on the inside, but on the outside, **"not really."**

I turned to daddy.

**"I don't wanna leave you,"** I said with tears going down my face.

Daddy got down to my level and looked me in the eyes.

**"Sweetheart, we will always love you, but don't you think your mum and I would miss you in your time? I will miss you as well, but we'll see each other soon enough,"** Daddy told me with tears in both of our eyes. He wiped my eyes, but water kept coming out.

Mummy bend down next to daddy.

**"Baby girl, just like your daddy said we will always love you, but honey, this isn't your time period and truth to be told your daddy and I aren't together yet. Don't you think in that pretty little head of yours it would be a bit strange raising you in a time period where you're not even born yet?"** Mummy asked me.

_Why do parents always have to be right?_ I asked myself.

I looked between mummy and daddy, **"I guess so,"** I said, **"but mummy don't forget to name my mi-dd-le name after Bora Yu** _(A/N: I made up that character whom is to be part of the wield sisters. A wizard band Tonks likes.)_ **got it?"** I asked handing my hand out with my thump and pinky fingers up and towards her.

She looked at me confused. I nodded my head towards my hand. She made her opposite hand the same and I brought them together pressing out thumps together and pinkies crossed.

**"It's our special handshake promise, but ssshhhhh! Even daddy doesn't know it!"** I said smiling.

I turned to daddy pointing my pointer finger at him, **"You saw nothing, got it?"**

**"Got it,"** daddy replied smiling back.

I hugged them one more time, a big bear hug like the ones Uncle Bill gives, and turned to Uncle Ron and nod my head. I walked over to him to grab his hand with my backpack on-

**"Wait!"**

We stop and turn around and saw it was mummy who called out.

**"Ron,"** mummy begun, **"who did you marry?"**

Uncle Ron looked confused, **"How did-"**

Mummy pointed to his wedding ring.

**"Oh, to my lovely wife and soulmate, Hermione Weasley, but in this time known as Hermione Granger."** Uncle Ron said with a smile.

Everybody looked happy. I heard Grandma Weasley mumble, **"I knew you two would get together!"**

**"Goodbye everybody!"** Uncle Ron and I said together.

**"Bye mummy! Bye daddy!"** I added real quickly.

* * *

****Remus's P.O.V.****

They were gone with a _'poof'_

**"Well,"** Sirius said while putting a hand on my shoulder, **"You, my friend, have an amazing daughter!"**

Both Tonks and I smiled.

**"Thanks Paddy-footie,"** I replied with a teasing smile.

**"But...good luck with the witch next to you! You'll need all the help you need with dear motherly Nymphadora!"** Sirius joked.

**"SIRIUS I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"** Tonks yelled to Sirius with her hair turning red.

_Yes, good luck to me!_ I thought to myself. _I marry the most beautiful witch and have children with her, yes Sirius good luck to me in deed!_

* * *

****THE END****


End file.
